ultimateartistcollectivefandomcom-20200213-history
RYATA MAXUM
}}|, }}} |} RYATA MAXUM (リャタ マクサム) is a character created by ayatonic. Concept 'Personality' RYATA is considered very socially inept and difficult to get along with. He is remarkably shy and often behaves aloof. Due to his mental handicaps he is rather dense, although this is usually something he is made fun of for. As a vampire, he is ashamed of his species and struggles with loving himself because of it. RYATA is a giant glutton who will do almost anything he needs to in order to receive food. He is also extremely lazy. When he is upset RYATA is known to hide away or lash out. Deep inside him is a hidden jealous side. 'Appearance' He is a tall and lean man who has long black hair with purple streaks that covers part of his face. He has very pale skin and red eyes. He has pointed vampire ears and fangs, but he chooses to hide them. RYATA wears many Victorian inspired outfits, but his main one sports a purple and black button-down that exposes his midriff, a purple vest with a tall collar, a black choker that has a large purple cross attached to the front, purple ripped skintight jeans with crosses on the back pockets, purple heeled boots with two silver buckles and puffed ankle cuffs, and purple and black arm warmers. Frequently he wears purple eyeliner and has black painted nails on his fingers and toes. He has a black tattooed "M" on his left shoulder. 'Possessions' RYATA does not own many things which he cares about in daily life. The only things he seems to value are a picture of his mother he took from his childhood home, and a lock of hair he once stole from RYATA Sen, his lady love. 'Etymology' The story of Dark Heart UTAU revolves around RYATA. He is a character who symbolizes struggle and grief. His full name when roughly translated, means "The greatest sorrow." Background 'Backstory' 'Life' Currently RYATA lives in Japan by himself in a small studio apartment. He has a child roommate, René Raizel, that often keeps him in-line. He occasionally speaks to his cousin Kurami ASTER, and is still in love with RYATA Sen. 'Occupation' RYATA works a simple job at his local ice rink. He drives the Zamboni machine, which is ironic because he is deathly afraid of vehicles. Synopsis 'Dark Heart UTAU' The purest form of RYATA's story is his current day life in Dark Heart UTAU. He leads a moderately successful singing career and has a considerable amount of acquaintances because of it. 'Dark Heart UTAU, Ever After' 'Ragnarok UTAU' RYATA shares a house with several roommates, some of them being René Raizel and Ares Canedge. He has a romantic relationship with Kenni Krieger, although it is primarily a crush that she had on him that evolved. 'BO-A' RYATA shares a house with several roommates, including René Raizel and SCREAM. Since RYATA and SCREAM are rivals, their rivalry is often tested. 'Alaephos Academy' RYATA is a background character that makes an appearance briefly in the story. He is a short term crush of Kai Ashton. Abilities 'Transformation' As a vampire, he can transform into a raw, darker form when stimulated with strong emotions. When he enters "roaming" transformation, he has access to his vampire powers. During this state, he is much more nimble , gains night vision, and can jump up to six feet high. However, he loses control of his judgement and becomes very defensive, attacking anybody who crosses his path. Relationships 'Lannetora Maxum' RYATA desperately wishes that he could have met his mother. She is a major influence of his morals, and a great motivator for his life. Unbeknownst to him, she was the only one who loved him. 'Nori Maxum' RYATA and his father never got along. Nori could not bear to look at RYATA, and thus decided to take out his grief on him. 'RYATA Sen' She was RYATA's first love interest, and one that he never learned to move on from. He actively stalked her for many years until eventually she agreed to marry him. 'René Raizel' He is RYATA's roommate; an orphaned child who followed RYATA home one night. He is very mouthy and abrasive towards RYATA, but considers him someone he looks up to. 'Kurami ASTER' Kurami and RYATA were friends during their childhoods and spent time together whenever her mother brought her to his house to hang out. The two felt comfort in their similarly shy personalities. 'Kurono ASTER' Kurono and RYATA did not get along due to Kurono's energetic and pushy temperament until adulthood when Kurono's curse was broken. Today, the two of them play online games and watch television together. 'SCREAM' SCREAM is a childhood friend of RYATA Sen who dislikes RYATA because he dated her. Allegedly SCREAM had a crush on her for many years but she repeatedly rejected him, and felt RYATA was unworthy to date her since he was a newcomer. 'Riitora MAXUM' RYATA and his daughter love to spend time together, but it's obvious that Riitora outwits him and as a result she has to help him when he misunderstands things. RYATA is a surprisingly doting parent towards her. Appearances 'UTAU Artist Collective' RYATA is a minor character that frequently appears in the UAC. 'The Sims' RYATA is a playable character among the Sims created by Kitty Kurai. He appears in both of the Sims 3 and Sims 4 collections. 'First Performance' RYATA makes a cameo as a minor character in the visual novel "First Performance." It is a beta visual novel that was created as an experiment. RYATA appears as a waiter in the Cat Cafe. Trivia * He originally went by the name "RYATALOID M" but began using his real name shortly after. * He is deathly afraid of vehicles and heights. * His favorite flavor is sweet. His favorite treat is "Moon Pies." * Canonically he cannot speak English. * He deeply loves the winter and cold weather. * He enjoys ice skating and does it as a hobby. * He hates water. Gallery Insert images here Category:Characters created by ayatonic Category:Chaotic-Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Dark Heart UTAU Category:Characters